Comenzando una vida
by Sponge Val
Summary: Termina exactamente después del último capitulo del 7º pero obviando el epílogo. Cómo será la vida de los personajes ahora?
1. Las Culpas de Harry

* * *

_Este es mi primer fanfic... espero que no sea muy malo :S Aun no se usar bien los modos de posteo de este sitio._

_Saludos y graciar por leerme.  
_

_Valeria  
_

* * *

**Las Culpas de Harry**

Harry despertó con la sensación de una gran resaca, le dolían distintas partes de su cuerpo como si lo hubiesen apretujado en una prensa por horas. La habitación estaba en silencio total y por la ventana veía una luz tenue color azulada que anunciaba los últimos rayos del día despidiéndose. Se frotó los ojos y descubrió que pese a todo se sentía increíblemente relajado, su mente había pasado horas de sueño en blanco, sin sueños perturbadores, sin preocupaciones rondando en su cabeza. Aun así la melancolía teñía su rostro, tenía presente todo lo que había ocurrido apenas hacia unas horas. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? Más curioso se colocó sus gafas que descansaban en su mesita de noche y miró con atención la habitación de Gryffindor donde había disfrutado sus mejores momentos de escuela, el lugar estaba vacío. Forzó al máximo su oído y escuchó voces lejanas provenientes de la sala común. Pasó un instante por el baño a cepillarse sus dientes, su cara estaba llena de pequeños rasguños y tenía un moretón amarillento en la barbilla, definitivamente lucía como si hubiese sido participe de una pelea hace unas horas. Se internó en la ducha a asearse, su pelo estaba revuelto en barro. Era increíble poder cerrar los ojos y relajarse bajo la sensación de una ducha calienta, ya no recordaba hace cuanto se sentía tan tranquilo. Luego de vestirse y tomar las pocas pertenencias que tenía consigo bajó las escaleras hacia la sala común.

Para su sorpresa eran solo tres personas las que se encontraban en la sala, Ron estaba recostado dormitando en un sillón apoyando su cabeza en la falda de Hermione, la cual sostenía una mirada cansada, mientras Ginny le hablaba sentada en una silla con el codo sobre la mesa donde se alojaban un par de platos sucios y unos vasos plateados.

Las chicas cesaron su charla y miraron a Harry de inmediato mientras él se les acercaba y se colocaba junto al sillón.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Harry? – Le dijo Hermione finalizando con un bostezo.

- Bien… supongo… ¿Cuánto he dormido? – Dijo inseguro.

- Pues ya es casi noche, yo creo que te haz tomado tus cuantas horas – le devolvió Ginny esbozando una sonrisa.

- ¿Queda alguien en el castillo además de nosotros? – consultó Harry sentándose en el apoya brazos del sillón. Ron abrió los ojos y los refregó al notar la voz de Harry.

- Solo los elfos domésticos y algunos profesores, se quedaron hasta muy tarde recomponiendo el castillo, pero ha quedado como nuevo; el resto ya partió a sus casas, y nosotros también deberíamos emprender viaje a la madriguera. Mañana es un largo día, son… los entierros… - terminó Hermione con la voz débil.

Ron se sentó con los ojos rojos y Hermione se paró estirándose un poco y comenzando a buscar sus cosas para irse. Ron murmuró algo de un llamado de la naturaleza.

Harry miró vacilante frente suyo a Ginny quien instantáneamente le devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Estás… bien? – Harry se sentía ridículo por la pregunta¡Obviamente no estaba feliz con un hermano muerto!

- Supongo que sí… o sea… ya sabes, tengo sentimientos divididos… pero se que todo terminó… y eso es bueno – Harry la miró, tenía una gran cicatriz en su mano derecha y la ropa como quemada.

Cerró los ojos y dejó llevarse por sus impulsos, se paró y se acercó arrodillándose frente a ella, la miró a los ojos los cuales estaban rojos y húmedos y la abrazó fuertemente, Ginny contuvo las lagrimas, era obvio que había estado llorando durante horas y no quería volver a derrumbarse, sin embargo se aferró fuertemente al abrazo de Harry, como si hubiese estado soñando con ese momento desde hacía décadas.

Harry le acarito el pelo sintiendo el dulce aroma que siempre emanaba Ginny, se apartó de ella haciendo que esta se enderece un poco y le secó las ojos suavemente con sus manos, Ginny le dedicó una sonrisa mediante se tranquilizaba. Harry se paro y le tendió la mano para que ella se pare a su lado. Detrás de ellos Hermione y Ron los miraban tomados de la mano.

- Es extraño pensar que ya podemos volver a utilizar los polvos flú. – Dijo Hermione mientras buscaba lo necesario para emprender el viaje.

- Sí, supongo que será difícil acostumbrarse a la normalidad. – Le contestó Ron extrañado.

De a uno fueron tomando sus puñados de polvos y sumergiéndose en el fuego esmeralda. Harry decidió ser el último en salir, y antes de introducirse a las cenizas y gritar " La Madriguera!" le echó una última y nostálgica mirada a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde había pasado tantos momentos hermosos, tristes y preocupantes. Antes que pudiera darse cuenta ya estaba poniendo su primer pié en la sala de estar de una pequeña casa que olía siempre a comida casera. Esta estaba vacía y visualizaba que a pocos metros en la cocina ya estaban sus compañeros de viaje.

Ginny se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta mirando hacia la cocina, Harry no tardó en asomarse de detrás de ella. Vio a la señora Weasley cocinando como de costumbre, tenía un aspecto terriblemente deprimente. A la mesa estaban sentados Ron y Hermione con gestos muy cansados mientras Fleur y Bill conversaban moderadamente. Ginny y Harry entraron en la cocina y él se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la señora Weasley quien ya lo había visto y acudía a hablarle.

- ¿Estás bien, Harry? – le dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo suavemente, él le respondió con un firme abrazo y asintió.

- Sí… no, no es de mi de quien debería estar preocupándose. – Dijo acalorado, el papel de víctima definitivamente no era lo que quería en ese momento.

- Oh Harry – dijo la señora Weasley bordeando las lágrimas, su rostro estaba realmente demacrado y cansado – tu has pasado una de las mayores responsabilidades… no es momento de que seas modesto. No dudes en demostrar como te sientes.

- En realidad – dijo Harry algo apenado – en este momento solo estoy algo aturdido y hambriento.

- Toma asiento tesoro. – Dijo la señora Wasley sonriéndole sutilmente.

En un instante los cuatro tenían frente un tazón con guiso de verduras humeante. Ron se llenaba la boca casi sin masticar, mientras Harry y Hermione comían lentamente, como tratando de ignorar lo mal que se sentían de ánimos en la cocina de los Weasley. Ginny se quedó sentada sin probar bocado y a cambio tomó varios vasos de jugo de calabazas.

- Aggy, no pudimos hablag antes, peggo has estado fenomenal fregnte a Voldemogt – Le animó Fleur con una cálida sonrisa.

- Todos estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Harry – Sostuvo Bill.

Pero Harry no podía sentirse halagado por las palabras pese a todo, esas muertes pesaban mucho y no creía que fuesen de ningún modo justificables… había sucedido lo que se temía, aunque las cosas habían finalizado bien muchas cosas en el transcurso fallaron llevándose las vidas de las personas que tanto quería.

- Sí, pero… Tendría que haber hecho más por…- Harry se frenó de seguir hablando, la señora Weasley lo miraba enojada y lo interrumpió.

- No, Harry, no vas a responsabilizarte por la muerte de nadie. Si quieres quedarte esta noche en esta casa, si quieres acudir mañanas a los entierros, debes dejar algo muy claro en tu cabeza. Ni Fred, ni Lupin, ni Tonks murieron por tu culpa – la voz de la señora Weasley se iba derrumbando y quebrando – tu estás libre de culpas y diste lo mejor, ellos también lo dieron pero hubo cosas que ninguno de nosotros podía controlar…

Harry notó en el rostro de la señora Weasley una mirada firme y directa a pesar de las lágrimas, él no pudo más que asentir y darse cuenta de que era la realidad. No podía reprocharse nada a él ni a sus compañeros de lucha, este camino había sido muy largo y peligroso, sabía que pese a todo ellos habían muerto con dignidad, defendiendo sus ideales y la paz.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Teddy? – Consultó Hermione sin saber a quien mirar. Harry recordó repentinamente a su ahijado y no pudo evitar pensar en él mismo 16 años atrás.

- Está con Andrómeda, mañana los veremos a ambos… - Respondió Bill con una voz triste.

Los cuatro finalizaron de comer y la señora Weasley mandó a lavar los platos. Bill y Fleur se despidieron hasta el día siguiente con un abrazo a la señora Weasley y un agite de manos a los demás. La señora Weasley también se despidió diciendo que iba a dormir y les amenazó con que no tardaran mucho en hacer lo mismo ya que al día siguiente se tendrían que levantar al amanecer, pero Harry no tenía nada de sueño, haría unas tres horas recién que llevaba despierto. Hermione en cambio era ahora quien usaba a su pareja de reposo, Ron la rodeaba con el brazo mientras ella pegaba cabeceadas cuando no podía mantener más sus ojos abiertos.

- Deberías ir a dormir – le susurró Ron – Hace añares que no lo haces…

Hermione murmuró somnolienta parándose y tomándose de las paredes en dirección a la habitación de Ginny. Ron decidió ir a por un baño y Harry se quedó pensativo con la mirada perdida, sin mucha razón giró su cabeza y miró un punto fijo en la pared, el reloj de los Wasley en el cual veía por primera vez una manecilla apuntar hacia "Muerto". El estomago se le achicó. Harry se levantó y se dirigió por la puerta trasera hacia el jardín, Ginny quien estaba alimentando a Crookshanks lo miró pasar de reojo.

Harry se encontraba bajo un manto violáceo repleto de estrellas, siempre le había agradado estar en la madriguera por infinidad de razones, una muy superficial era poder visualizar ese cielo estrellado a campo abierto. Pasó unos dos o tres minutos mirando hacia arriba inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó el rechinar de la puerta, Ginny se le acercaba envuelta en una frazada color café y le extendía una igualita a Harry. La noche no era demasiado fría, sin embargo al hablar un fino vapor salía de sus bocas. Pasados unos diez minutos y con el cuello adolorido del mirar las estrellas e inventar posibles constelaciones los jóvenes se sentaron en el césped frío.

Ginny apoyó su espalda contra el lateral de Harry, él inmediatamente recordó y reaccionó. Su mente viajaba hacía un año atrás, cuando pasaban maravillosas tardes en Hogwarts; recordó esos hermosos momentos a la sombra de los árboles besándola, abrazándola, disfrutando de cada segundo de ella.

La abrazó rodeándola y sintiendo nuevamente su perfume, Ginny aun apoyada sobre Harry colocó sus manos sobre las de él, que la tomaban por encima de las clavículas.

La pareja cerró los ojos y disfrutó de ese instante¿Cuánto habían pasado para poder sentirse así? Él sentía que eran décadas. Ginny se giró y lo miró directo a los ojos, él se vio reflejado sobre ese color avellana intenso y lentamente los miró más y más de cerca.

Sus labios la encontraron, tibios y suaves, tal y como los había recordado todos esos largos meses, tal como los había deseado cada día desde su último cumpleaños.


	2. Los Entierros

* * *

_ ¡Perdón por haber tardado tanto! Realmente me pasé, uf. Espero agarrarle la mano a esto, y tomar más agilidad con la escritura..._

_Le agradezco mucho a los que me dejaron comentarios alentadores, y a aquellos que agregaron el fic a sus miras, jaja.. ojalá aun recuerden de que iba mi fic y lean los nuevos capítulos. Saludos!_

_ Val_

* * *

Los entierros

Harry despertó con el sonar de unas voces que se alejaban acompañadas de pasos descendientes por la escalera. El ambiente estaba apenas iluminado por una lámpara de aceite situada en la mesa de luz de Ron, que teñía la atmósfera de un color naranja muy cálido. Se sentía agotado; pese a las advertencias de la señora Weasley se había acostado muy tarde en la madrugada, ya que él y Ginny se habían quedado en la sala, sentados frente a un suave fuego que emitía la chimenea, contando anécdotas de todos esos meses que habían pasado separados, y la verdad es que no faltaban historias que contar de ninguno de los dos.

Miró la cama de Ron, estaba revuelta y vacía. Aunque la idea de poder disfrutar unos instantes más de su tibia y acolchonada cama lo tentaba, Harry juntó fuerzas para levantarse.

Sobre una pequeña banqueta estaba apilada la ropa de Harry, lavada y planchada por completo, tanto la que Hermione había llevado de viaje como todo lo que había dejado en la madriguera el último verano. Tomó del montón unos pantalones negros y una túnica completamente negra de cuello alto que recordaba haberla usado solo una vez anteriormente, y que no le traía recuerdos felices justamente. Trató de acomodarse el pelo y bajó escuchando algunas voces en la cocina.

La familia entera estaba reunida, salvo por Ron, Ginny y Hermione. Harry que no quería ser grosero y en vista de que la familia ya había posado la mirada en él se sumó a la mesa mientras Molly le extendía una taza de café negro.

Todos en esa cocina lucían cansados y desganados, debajo de sus ojos fuertes ojeras color morado decoraban sus rostros. Él único que pese a sus ojeras no desistía de las sonrisas y comía con ahínco cuanta tostada estuviese a su alcance, era George. Sí, George, Harry no sabía bien como interpretar el ver al gemelo Weasley sobreviviente de tan buen humor a apenas un día de haber perdido a su hermano.

Luego de mordisquear su segunda tostada con mermelada entraron por la puerta los tres integrantes faltantes, Ginny llevaba el pelo mojado y muy perfumado. Tenía puesta una túnica color uva muy discreta. Ella le dedicó una breve sonrisa cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y se sentó a su lado comenzado a tomar su café de inmediato.

Ron y Hermione estaban serios, pero no lucían tan mal, al parecer esas horas de sueño en la madriguera los habían renovado un poco.

Unos minutos más tarde todos habían acabado su desayuno y comenzaron a levantarse de la mesa en busca de sus abrigos y capas. Saliendo al jardín trasero Harry notó que la luz del sol ya era bastante fuerte, un cielo calmado, celeste y despejado, les cubría las cabezas.

- Primero vamos a ir a la ceremonia para conmemorar a Lupin y Tonks – dijo el señor Weasley dirigiéndose a toda la familia.- Es en el cementerio del pueblo de Crawberry, Molly, Percy y yo lo conocemos porque una prima mía fue enterrada ahí hace años… bueno, formen grupos para que los guiemos en la desaparición.

De inmediato Harry tomó la mano de Ginny y notó que la señora Weasley ya estaba agarrada a su hija. Ron y Hermione se tomaban de la mano con Percy y Fred agarraba el brazo de su padre. Harry casi no sintió los efectos de la desaparición, tantas veces lo había hecho ese último año que al parecer su cuerpo ya lo aceptaba, en cambio Ginny, como vió Harry apenas posó sus pies en el suelo frente al cementerio, estaba pálida y temblorosa, pero Harry en realidad no sabía si era por el hechizo o por enfrentarse a los velorios de aquel día. Todos avanzaron hacia la puerta, Ginny no le soltó a Harry la mano durante la caminata.

El cementerio estaba en un silencio total, lleno de un pasto color verde vibrante y árboles frutales alternados entre lápidas de roca gris, negro y blanco.

Los jóvenes caminaron siguiendo al señor Weasley, Harry vislumbró a unos pocos metros un grupo de gente sentada en unas sillas de madera. Sería un grupo de veinte personas, y aun quedaban veinte lugares más libres. Cuando ya estuvieron parados junto a las sillas Harry saludó a Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Kingsley y por último vio a Andrómeda, la cuál sostenía en sus brazos a un bebé muy bien envuelto en una manta color rosa chicle, la cual Harry supuso, debía ser de Tonks. Abrazó sutilmente a Andrómeda y miró a su ahijado, estaba profundamente dormido mientras se chupaba el dedo. Hermione, Ron y Molly no tardaron en acercarse a mirar el bebé. Tenía el pelo color verde esmeralda y unos cachetes inflados y rosados. A Harry se le humedecieron los ojos y no supo que decir.

- ¿Quieres cargar a tu ahijado? – Le dijo Andrómeda, él asintió – Con cuidado, que no se despierte…

Suavemente pasó a Teddy a los brazos de Harry, el bebé estaba tibio y ahora que lo tenía en su pecho sentía la respiración de este, era tan frágil. Ginny miró a Harry totalmente enternecida.

Un grupo de siete personas más se acercó a saludar a Andrómeda y mirar el pequeño, una mujer morena, alta y regordeta con unos rasgos muy similares a los de Tonks (o al menos a los que Harry creía que eran los rasgos naturales de ella) lo miró.

- Así que tú eres Potter¿Verdad? – le dijo sonriéndole – bueno, al menos creo que mi prima segunda ha elegido muy bien al padrino de Teddy. Felicitaciones por lo que has hecho.

- Gracias – le respondió Harry, casi había olvidado que lo ocurrido el día anterior había afectado a todo el mundo mágico y que era, pese a todo, un hecho muy feliz.

Un mago bajito de pelo rubio apareció y se paró en una tarima en el centro entre ambas urnas. Se aclaró la garganta y todos se sentaron, Harry previamente devolvió a su ahijado a brazos de su abuela la cual se sentó en primera fila al lado del señor Weasley.

El mago entonces dio comienzo a la ceremonia con un discurso.

- En esta tranquila mañana de primavera nos hemos reunido para rendir homenaje a dos grandes e inigualables integrantes de nuestra comunidad mágica quienes perdieron su vida defendiendo los derechos e igualdades de toda la humanidad. Esta valiente pareja era, por sobre toda las cosas, luchadora pese a todo. Nynphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin. La primera, una de las más poderosas metamorfamagas y aurors de estos últimos diez años, el segundo, un hombre lobo que jamás hizo caso a su naturaleza y luchó contra la maldición que lo aterró cada mes de su vida. Lamentable es la perdida, pero nos llena de orgullo saber que han dado su vida por nosotros, y que nos han dejado a nuestro lado a un pequeño a quien amar como lo aman ellos desde otro lado.

Un minuto de silencio fue pedido, todos se pusieron de pié. Transcurrido ese instante con un clic las urnas comenzaron a hundirse en el suelo silenciosamente. Apenas no estuvieron más a la vista de inmediato césped verde creció y cientos de flores rojas y lilas crecieron. El mago rubio se apartó y Harry vislumbró una placa de piedra negra azulada que unía a ambas tumbas " Nynphadora Tonks (1973-1998) y Remus Jhon Lupin (1960 – 1998) " y debajo una frase recordaba "Mientras el tímido reflexiona, el valiente va, triunfa y vuelve."

Todos se acercaron a rodear las tumbas, Andrómeda temblaba y lloraba mientras sus familiares lejanos la abrazaban y la bruja que había felicitado a Harry sostenía a Teddy con un rostro muy pálido. La señora Wesley, Hermione y Fleur también lloraban, todas consoladas por sus parejas, sin embargo Harry miró de reojo a Ginny, la cual sostenía una mirada triste pero firme y ni siquiera se le acercó para apretar su mano.

Una hora y media luego de que habían llegado al cementerio la familia Weasley se despedía del resto de los invitados y caminaban hacia la salida acompañados por Kingsley. Cerca de las rejas de la entrada el señor Weasley y Kingsley miraron a su alrededor y asintieron.

- Ya es hora de que vayamos al cementerio donde será el entierro de Fred. Este lugar ya lo conocen casi todos porque… bueno, es a donde vamos la mayoría de los Weasley.

Esta vez Ron y Hermione no se tomaron de la mano de nadie más que de ellos dos, pero Harry que no conocía el sitio y Ginny que era menor de edad se volvieron a acercar a Molly la cuál había empalidecido muchísimo y tenía los ojos rojos y muy llorosos.

Sus pies aterrizaron en un campo abierto. A cincuenta metros Harry veía un grupo considerable de tumbas grisáceas, caminaron aproximándose a estas, en las piedras estaban grabados nombres como Nereo, Dunckan y Peter, pero casi todos finalizaban con el mismo apellido de la familia a la cual Harry acompañaba. En un sector determinado donde había menos tumbas el señor Weasley se paró.

- Este será el lugar correcto – Dijo Arthur, Molly asintió y miró a los niños.

- Creemos que es mejor que vayan a descansar un poco mientras hacemos los preparativos. En una hora y media comenzarán a llegar los invitados…

- No, lo mejor sería que ayudemos. – Le interrumpió Ron, la señora Weasley se enterneció, no estaba acostumbrada a que sus hijos se ofrezcan con tal propósito.

- No, cielo, realmente quisiéramos que no tengan que ocuparse ustedes… solo nos quedaremos Arthur, Charlie, Kingsley, George y yo…

El resto de los no nombrados asintió, la señora Weasley les dio un cesto repleto de mantenles y porciones de tarta de calabazas, aunque Harry supuso, que como él, todos debían de tener el estomago cerrado. Bill, Percy y Fleur se dirigieron por un camino de tierra conversando y poniéndose al día de muchas cosas, como el casamiento de la resiente pareja. El cuarteto restante en cambio se fue acercando a la sombra de un enorme árbol amarillo que crecía a varios metros de distancia. Los cuatro se desplomaron en el pasto ignorando totalmente los manteles y la comida que les habían preparado.

Hermione abrazaba el brazo de Ron y apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del mismo con tono triste hasta que hizo un gesto como de quien recuerda alguien repentinamente.

- Oh, Harry… - él la miró curioso – Tal vez no es lo momento, tal vez aun ni siquiera te lo has planteado pero… no han ofrecido un año de escolaridad especial para obtener nuestros ÉXTASIS. – Harry se sorprendió, era cierto que no había pensado en eso, pero la verdad es que no le molestaba distraer su cabeza de tantas muertes y pensar un poco en su futuro.

- ¿En qué consiste? – le devolvió a Hermione.

- Bueno, es un plan para todos los estudiantes que no fueron el último año a Hogwarts, obviamente no solo fuimos nosotros tres, y claro, también para quienes hicieron sus años por la mitad, porque en sí nadie ha podido hacer una escolaridad normal esta jornada. Este plan de estudios consiste en que seguir unas guías de estudios durante el verano, y ni bien comiencen las clases dar unos exámenes de nivelación para que así si puedan darnos clases exactas para los ÉXTASIS que podremos rendir a finales del invierno.

- ¿Vamos a tomar clases con los del último año? – Preguntó Harry confundido pero algo entusiasmado en compartir las clases con Ginny.

- Oh, no, serán especiales para nosotros, iremos solo tres veces por semana a Hogwarts, es más, ni siquiera viviremos ahí, ni estaremos divididos por casas… es un caso muy especial.

No viviremos ahí, eso resonó en la cabeza de Harry, y se dio cuenta que no solo había ignorado el futuro de sus estudios si no también de su hogar. No podía quedarse en la madriguera de por vida ¡Y mucho menos regresaría a Privet Drive!

- ¿No te ha gustado la idea? – le dirigió Hermione – estás muy serio.

- No, está muy bien… es solo que… aun no he pensado donde viviré.- Sus amigos le dirigieron unas miradas preocupadas.

- Estoy seguro de que puedes quedarte en casa el tiempo que gustes. – Le dijó Ron y Ginny asintió también.

- Gracias, pero en algún momento tendré que pensar en mi propio lugar, y creo que lo mejor será que me ponga en marcha lo antes posible. ¿Cómo harás tú, Hermione?

- Bueno, yo hoy mismo regresaré a casa a recibir a mis padres, les envié una carta citándolos como ganadores de un premio de viaje más hospedaje en mi casa como si fuese un hotel, y apenas nos encontremos volveré todo a la normalidad. Quiero estar con ellos este año, viajaré por la red de polvos flú todo el año para ir a clases.

El tiempo restante fue bastante silencioso hasta que el grupo consideró que debían ir acercándose a la zona de la ceremonia. El área ya estaba plagada de sillas blancas y una urna color madera de caoba descansaba en el frente. Habían llegado ya algunos familiares y amigos para cuando el grupo estuvo infiltrado entre la gente, cada vez llegaban más y más, haciendo a Molly temer de si alcanzarían las sillas. Harry visualizó al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor conversando con George que no se quitaba aun la sonrisa del rostro, contrastando cada vez más con los rostros de cada persona que llegaba. Lee Jordan se acercó a Harry y estrechó su mano, el joven de piel oscura tenía un ojo vendado y el rostro cansado. Mantuvieron una conversación hasta que el señor Weasley se paró en el frente subido a una pequeña tarima y pidió a todos que tomen asiento. Ginny pasó a su lado y lo tomó fuerte del brazo obligándolo a sentarse en primera fila, junto con los familiares más directos de Fred.

El señor Weasley tenía los ojos enrojecidos, como quién no quiere decir adiós comenzó con voz carrasposa un pequeño discurso.

- Decir adiós a un hijo, es una de las cosas más dolorosas que pueden ocurrir en la vida. Él único consuelo es agradecerle haber contado con tal fortaleza en la guerra que ayer arrasó con tantas vidas inocentes.

Fred era un hombre, un hombre de verdad, que hacía de su vida y las nuestras algo por lo que vivir. Es increíble que ya no esté, su hueco nunca va a poder ser llenado, pero siempre nos llenará de orgullo a cada uno de nosotros saber que dio su vida por nuestro bienestar, saber que tuvo agallas pese a todo mal. Siempre lo amaremos, siempre…

Su voz se quebró. George que se encontraba al lado de él le puso una mano en el hombre y le indicó a su padre que él seguiría con la ceremonia. Miró a la gente y abrió una amplia sonrisa, produciendo caras de desconcierto.

- ¿Qué acaso aquí nadie conocía a Fred realmente¿Les parece que esta es la ceremonia que él realmente desearía para recordarlo? Recodarlo realmente, sentirlo, hasta sus malos olores y todo. Vamos a ser francos, que cosa de él es lo primero que se nos viene a la cabeza, risas, bromas y una gran inteligencia que comparte con su hermano gemelo, claro está, y como hermano de él que soy y seguiré siendo no permitiré que caras largas inunden el cementerio hoy, no señor, así que les pido encarecidamente que ahora cumplamos un minuto de silencio, pero no como siempre solemos hacer… quiero que guarden silencio, pueden cerrar sus ojos si quieren, pero tengan mucho cuidado de quién esté sentado detrás suyo, y lo principal es que quiero que recuerden quién era realmente Fred, algún momento que hayan compartido con él, y si realmente lo están pensando, recordando y sintiendo, las sonrisas aparecerán solas… y tendrán una gran necesidad de ir al baño tal vez, si la anécdota incluye píldoras diarréicas de Sortilegios Weasley.

Los concurrentes, la mayoría anonadados, comenzaron con el minuto de silencio, la mayoría cerraba sus ojos, y a los segundos el ambiente comenzó a llenarse de a poco con rostros de tímidas sonrisas y en algunos casos carcajadas moderadas que se iban agrandado. George lo había logrado, se lo estaba recordando a su hermano gemelo realmente como él querría que lo recuerden, sin amargura. El gemelo Weasley sonrió fuertemente a todos. La urna comenzó a descender en el pasto, cubriéndose de flores silvestres y el cielo tembló en colores. Fuegos artificiales, brillantes a pesar de la luz intensa del sol teñían el celeste nomeolvides del cielo y en un mar de chispas multicolores un rostros se formó, un gran y sonriente rostro, pecoso y casi idéntico a un joven, que a metros de Harry, le resbalaban por sus mejillas lágrimas enmarcadas en una satisfactoria sonrisa.

Ginny tembló en los brazos de Harry, como conteniendo un grito, y él la apretó en su pecho, mirando el cielo y recordando la primera vez que vio a los gemelos en el Expreso a Hogwarts casi siete años atrás.


	3. Fotos y Cartas

_Y aquí está otro capítulo más. Cada vez me estan quedando más largo, pero yo a la vez los siento más incompletos¡cómo cuesta plasmar todos los pensamientos que llevamos dentro! _

_Espero que alguien este siguiendo mi fic, mmm, me gustaría que me dejen reviews para saber su opinión, como nadie me comenta nada quizás es que me esté quedando muy aburrido, no lo sé ..! Les agradeceré todo tipo de comentarios._

_Saludos_

_Valeria_

* * *

Fotos y Cartas

Un cielo naranja con nubes doradas y fucsias les cubría la cabeza. Una noche perfecta de primavera estaba comenzando, y el perfume de los jazmines hacia respirar a los invitados con aire relajado. Música por todos lados, magos y brujas llegaban a cada instante, desde lugares remotos y lejanos; comida, bailes alegres. Hacía 16 años que en el país no se daba una fiesta mágica como esta.

Harry miraba la escena de reojo, sosteniendo vagamente una copa con vino de elfo que Slughorn se ocupaba de llenar cada vez que se lo cruzaba. Era raro, era intenso, todo ese clima de festejo mezclado con la tristeza; a tan solo un día de haberse enfrentado a la venganza que le deparó su destino, se encontraba parado, en el jardín de Hogwarts que había sido el escenario de una gran batalla, ahora se hallaba atiborrado de gente bailando, riendo y comiendo en el festejo de la libertad de Gran Bretaña de uno de los magos más tenebrosos que se hayan conocido. Miró fijamente una vez más el monumento que tenía frente suyo, sus ojos recorrían los nombres grabados en aquel obelisco de mármol blanco que hacía una hora se había materializado en los jardines de la escuela, en la ceremonia en conmemoración a los caídos en la batalla de Hogwarts. Cada nombre era una punzada para Harry, y algunos se le clavaban en el corazón de una manera muy dolorosa.

- Deja de torturarte, Harry – le dijo una voz familiar detrás suyo. Kingsley miraba fijo al monumento también, con una sonrisa moderada.- Esos nombres son un orgullo, un orgullo para todos.

- Lo sé… - le respondió Harry fijando la mirada en el nuevo Ministro de la Magia – Pero duelen a pesar de todo, a pesar de toda palabra de aliento. – Harry desvió la mirada, vio a George bailando con su madre, aunque a Harry le pareció más bien que la estaba abrazando más que bailando.

- No cabe ninguna duda, pero lamentablemente la vida nos ha deparado muchos sufrimientos por delante, está en nosotros ver las maravillas de la vida, aunque esta a veces nos quiera engañar con dolor. – Kingsley le sonrió a Harry abiertamente. Harry también le sonrió pero enseguida notó unos rizos rubios saltando en búsqueda de su cabeza.

- Oh, no de nuevo... – Dijo Harry desganadamente, Kingsley que se había dado cuenta de la situación rió.

- Vete rápido, yo la distraeré.

Harry no necesitó escuchar más que eso para alejarse hacia la muchedumbre y mezclarse entre la gente, ya había advertido al Profeta y demás periódicos que no deseaba dar entrevistas en absoluto ese día, los periodistas (incluida Rita Skeeter) tendrían que esperar unos días cuando tal vez se sintiera mejor para hablar de lo sucedido, pero por el momento deberían conformarse con otros sobrevivientes de la batalla que quisieran contar sus experiencias a los medios.

Con destreza se escabullo entre unas brujas jóvenes que no paraban de saltar frenéticamente al compás de la música de la banda que tocaba en vivo y recitaba repetidamente _"La liberta del mago, va más allá de su sangre, va más allá de su origen" _e ignorando como estaba acostumbrado a cada persona que lo señalase y lo mirase con asombro y una admiración algo extraña, pudo hacerse paso entre la gente y llegar hasta dónde Hagrid charlaba, aun con ojos hinchados y rojos, con la profesora McGonagall (la cuál tenía una sonrisa que pocas veces había visto, y le pareció a Harry, lucía más joven) y el profesor Flitwick quien vestía una lujosa túnica de terciopelo color azul francia con bordados de runas en hilo dorado. Los tres le sonrieron al verlo acercarse, y Fang se le abalanzo para intentar lamerle la cara. El clima que reinaba en esa fiesta era, pese a toda la tristeza por las muertes, de felicidad y relajación. Harry pensaba, mientras escuchaba a Hagrid relatar una vez más con emoción lo espectacular que había estado en el Gran Salón al enfrentarse a Voldemort, que seguramente una fiesta así se debía haber dado tantos años atrás, cuando apenas él era un bebé y sus padres habían muerto. Era doloroso festejar luego de entierros, aun la gente no asimilaba la perdida de tantos seres queridos. Harry sacudió la cabeza, no quería más de esos lúgubres pensamientos en su cabeza, Kingsley tenía razón, como la señora Weasley, y ahora era momento de que disfrute todo lo que habían logrado él y sus compañeros de batalla. Distraído miró la pista de baile, debajo de un manto de luces doradas que se habían encendido al caer del todo el sol, sus mejores amigos, Hermione y Ron, bailaban lentamente, muy juntos uno del otro. Era increíble verlos así, pensó Harry, después de todos esos años dónde más de una vez la amistad de ellos dos había peligrado. Era increíble que hacía unos meses nada más Harry había sentido por un instante que la amistad de Ron había desaparecido, dejandolo a él y Hermione perdidos y preocupados en medio de una batalla. Pero siempre supo que la amistad de Ron era incondicional y fuerte, pese a que él dudase de sí mismo todo el tiempo.

Cuando terminó la canción se les acercó, ellos lo miraron sonrientes, y pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de sus mejores amigos en un gran abrazo que se movía al compás de la música.

El verano se fue apoderando de los días poco a poco con un calor amenazante y agotador. Había días en los que Harry dudaba si era realmente el clima o eran los efectos de ver a Ginny a diario cada hora de su estancia en la Madriguera.

Una pila de libros descansaba en el escritorio, Harry miraba por la ventana como el señor Weasley y Percy se iban al trabajo. La respiración de Ginny lo sacó de su distracción momentánea. Se encontraba a metros suyos recostada en su cama, dormida en una posición de lo más graciosa, como si hubiese querido leer demasiado de cerca un libro, ya que le estaba tapando por completo la cara con un texto que decía "Encantamientos avanzados Tomo I". Harry rió para sus adentros, pero Ron que también se había percatado de que Ginny estaba dormida, no dudó en reírse lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella se despertase confundida quitándose el libro de su cara e incorporándose para volver a la lectura.

Aunque era difícil de explicar, Harry extrañaba eso, ver todos esos libros a ser leídos, esos pergaminos a ser llenados; a veces se sentía que el espíritu de Hermione se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Él había llegado a pensar que jamás volvería a tener la oportunidad de seguir sus estudios, y de llegar a tener momentos tan relajados como los que estaba viviendo en La Madriguera. Pero Ron no estaba tan de acuerdo, se quejaba a cada momento de lo inentendibles que eran los textos cuando un profesor no dictaba la clase, y de que peor aun, cuando Hermione no estaba para repetirle la explicación o directamente hacerle sus deberes, pero Harry sospechaba que en el fondo no era exactamente eso lo que Ron más extrañaba de ella.

Los días transcurrían tranquilos y serenos en La Madriguera, cada vez la señora Weasley sonreía un poco más y su rostro tomaba más color, el resto de la familia evolucionaba a su paso, aun que siempre quedaba un tinte de tristeza en el ambiente, Harry suponía que era algo que jamás se superaría del todo, la ausencia de Fred era muy notoria.

Pese a que Harry ya había declarado algunas preguntas al Quisquilloso y que muchos de los demás partícipes de la batalla habían descrito para otros medios todo lo sucedido en la Batalla de Hogwarts, algunos periodistas y fanáticos de Harry aparecían, acosadoramente en los jardines, cuando él solo intentaba distenderse de los estudios jugando al quidditch con Ron y George, que desde la muerte de su hermano gemelo se había quedado en casa y había cerrado por unos días su tienda hasta sentirse con más fuerza.

Lo peor de la intromisión de los periodistas llegó una tarde. Era un atardecer especialmente anaranjado en el que Harry y Ginny habían caminado alejándose lo más posible de La Madriguera. Se resguardaron bajo la sombra de un sauce para poder pasar un momento íntimo de esos que hacía demasiado que no tenían el gusto de disfrutar. Enfrascados en un beso apasionado ambos escucharon un sonido seco de una cámara fotográfica que rompió con el silencio espeso del campo, que hasta ese instante, solo se interrumpía por el roce de sus ropas al abrazarse. Separándose apresuradamente uno del otro, Ginny tomó un color rojizo que Harry no pudo deducir si era producto de la vergüenza o de la ira por haber sido descubierta y retratada en un momento tan íntimo. Harry lo primero que hizo fue mirar en la dirección en la que le pareció oír el sonido, pero ya era muy tarde, solo visualizó una espalda con una túnica de verano color negro la cuál ni siquiera se podía distinguir si estaba vestida sobre un hombre o una mujer, y que apenas Harry comenzó su carrera para alcanzarla desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lanzó unas cuantas palabrotas al horizonte mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

- Bueno… - le dijo una Ginny que ya había recobrado su color de piel natural y lo había alcanzado – al menos es una carga menos…

- ¿De qué hablas? – Le dijo Harry mientras emprendían la caminata de vuelta a La Madriguera tomados tímidamente de la mano.

- De que nos ahorramos el embarazoso momento de tener que contar esto formalmente a mis padres, aunque claro, nos espera una conversación, aunque diferente a la pensé que habría, y mucho antes de lo querido.

Y en efecto, a la mañana siguiente Harry entró sigilosamente a la cocina, como pensando que si no lo veían entrar podría pasar desapercibido toda la mañana, pero obviamente prácticamente ni bien una silueta se visualizó en el marco de la puerta las miradas del señor, la señora Weasley y Percy se giraron hacia él con caras confundidas. Ron trataba de tragarse una risa y de repente tenía pequeños atoros cuando una pequeña carcajada se le colaba entre las cucharadas de cereal que se metía en la boca. Harry respiró y se preparó para lo peor; primero pensó en quedarse parado hasta que Ginny se asomase por la puerta, pero en vista de que nada le aseguraba eso, trató de ignorar esas miradas y se sentó junto a Ron que estaba algo divertido de la situación.

Al instante Harry notó posado en la mesa El Profeta, y un título menor debajo de todo que decía:

_"Harry Potter no pierde el tiempo y ya piensa en el amor" _

_El joven que hace unas semanas atrás cumplió con la profecía que lo indicaba como el elegido y destruyo final y definitivamente al oscuro y tenebroso mago Lord Voldemort, fue descubierto en la tarde de ayer, cercano a la casa de la antigua familia de magos Weasley, besándose apasionadamente con la bruja más joven de la casa. Continúa en página 15. _

A Harry se le achicó el estomago. Levantó la mirada agradecido de que la foto no haya salido en primera plana pero con la certeza de que se encontraría en la página que indicaba al final de la pequeña reseñaba que acababa de leer. El señor Weasley tenía la mirada clavada en él, mezclada de confusión y, quizá por imaginación de Harry, enojo. La señora Weasley estaba de pié y lo miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior y retorciendo distraídamente un repasador. Al final fue el señor Weasley el que rompió el silencio.

- Harry, bueno, en vista de las… evidencias… quisiéramos hablar contigo de cierto tema, que creo que ya sospechas cuál es. – Le dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo y despreocupado con una muy mala actuación. Pero ni bien Harry abrió la boca para emitir una respuesta fue interrumpido por la voz de Ginny.

- ¿Evidencias¿Qué es esto¿Un crimen? - Soltó mientras aparecía en la cocina con aire seguro y se quedaba parada mirando a su padre que se había sobresaltado con la aparición de ella.

- Ginny, esa no es manera de dirigirte a tu padre – Le reclamó la Señora Weasley con tono imperante.

- Tampoco es manera de referirse a haber descubierto el amorío de su hija. – Le respondió Ginny un poco furiosa.

- Entonces es cierto – dijo Percy con la cara algo seria.

- Bueno, sí, no siempre El Profeta dice mentiras – comentó Ginny recordándole a Harry que ya había escuchado esa frase anteriormente – pero estoy segura de que han exagerado todo.

Ginny tomó el periódico que estaba sobre la mesa y buscó la página correspondiente al artículo que temía mirar Harry. Ahí estaba, debajo de la nota sobre la separación de la banda musical "Los Calderos Picantes", había una fotografía enorme y animada en la que claramente se veía a Ginny y Harry enfrascados en un apasionado beso mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello con entusiasmo. Ginny enrojeció, pero Harry para contrastar, empalideció. La foto era más clara de lo que se esperaba, demasiado más clara. Mientras Harry terminaba de digerir la fotografía leyó algunas frases exageradas al azar que aseguraban que esa era _"la única foto publicable para magos de todas las edades" _y que _"al parecer esta sería recién una de las primeras jóvenes con las que Harry Potter disfrutará por el honor de haber salvado a Gran Bretaña"_, no necesitó leer el nombre de la autora de la nota para saber a quién podrían pertenecer ese tipo de frases, así que levantó la vista y enfrentó a los padres de Ginny.

- Señor, señora… Lamento que se hayan enterado de esta forma que Ginny y yo somos más que amigos, pero realmente sentíamos que no era momento para estar hablando de esos temas- Se disculpó Harry tratando de no mirarlos demasiado fijo.

- De hecho – lo interrumpió nuevamente Ginny – Harry y yo habíamos estado saliendo un tiempo antes de… Antes de la muerte de Dumbledore, pero cuando Harry tomó la responsabilidad de buscar a Voldemort y destruirlo tuvimos que separarnos. Lo de ahora es muy reciente. – Las palabras de Ginny sonaron tan maduras y correctas que Harry no podía creer que fueran de ella, quien hacía unos instantes parecía que montaría la peor escena de una adolescente rebelde.

- Bueno, ya veo… - Dijo el Señor Weasley dudando – la verdad es que nos ha tomado por sorpresa, chicos, no… No lo imaginábamos, no nos malinterpreten, no es que no nos guste, pero simplemente no lo habíamos sospechado jamás. – Hizo una leve pausa – y además, cuesta caer en la idea de que nuestra hija menor ya no es tan pequeña.

- ¡Oh, Ginny! – La Señora Weasley no contuvo más su emoción y lagrimeando abrazó a su hija – ¡Creciste tan rápido! Esto es hermoso, hija – le dijo mientras la soltaba y Ginny se acomodaba al lado de Harry quien tomaba café respirando más tranquilo - ¡Los Weasley y los Potter se emparentarán!

Con el sonar de esa frase muchas cosas pasaron en un segundo, Harry escupió su café, el Señor Weasley se atragantó con una tostada y empezó a toser incontroladamente mientras Percy le daba golpes en la espalda de manera torpe, a la vez que Ginny se paraba de un salto enrojecida nuevamente.

- ¡Mamá¡Te estás precipitando mucho! – gritó Ginny.

- ¿Pero qué dice? Después de esa foto, es obvio que deben estar tomándose esto enserio. – Le devolvió la Señora Weasley algo ofendida.

- Molly, cariño – le dijo el Señor Weasley con los ojos llorosos y la voz ronca por culpa de la tostada que se le había atorado – creo que es muy precipitado hablar de esas cosas en este momento. Como dijeron los chicos, no nos querían contar, porque lo mejor es tomárselo con calma. Fue muy desafortunado que ese fotógrafo los haya encontrado, pero es una advertencia para decirles que deben tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante.

Harry no necesitó más advertencias y de ahí en adelante él y Ginny comenzaron a ser aun menos demostrativos de lo que eran antes. Por un lado no podían ser cariñosos fuera de la madriguera, porque lo más seguro era que más fotógrafos estuviesen a la caza de imágenes de la nueva pareja, y dentro de la casa se sentían muy observados por la familia Weasley, y ni hablar de dejar las puertas cerradas si estaban a solas en alguna habitación, ya fuese el señor Weasley o Percy siempre estaban atentos para abrirlas por cualquier excusa y siempre misteriosamente olvidaban volver a cerrarlas. Ginny resoplaba fuertemente cada vez que esto ocurría, pero para la suerte de Harry que no quería más problemas, ella se limitaba a hacer bufidos pero no comenzaba grandes discusiones sobre el tema, y se contentaba con poder hablar con él, estudiar juntos y robarse un par de besos antes de irse a dormir cuando ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones.

Un mediodía cuando el verano ya estaba bastante avanzado y los tres estudiantes se encontraban en la habitación de Ron acalorados entre libros y vasos de jugo de calabaza con mucho hielo, en la ventana se posó una lechuza castaña rojiza con un sobre agarrado en una de sus patas. Ron se acercó a la ventana y le quitó la carta acercándole un cuenco con comida para lechuzas que pertenecía Pigwidgeon.

- ¡Es de Hermione! – Exclamó Ron, él cual desde la partida de ella se había mostrado algo más desanimado y con la mirada perdida, aunque era difícil de saber si la causa era esa o la muerte de su hermano.- Nos invita a su casa a los tres para que podamos estudiar ahí, dice que nos extraña pero que a la vez quiere pasar tiempo con sus padres.

- Genial. – Dijo Harry que se había acercado a mirar la carta escrita en letra pulcra de Hermione.

- Oh, yo paso. – Dijo Ginny desganada. – Ya quedé con Luna en que vendrá dentro de dos días a estudiar conmigo en casa. – Al oír eso Harry se desanimó un poco, ya se había acostumbrado a estar junto Ginny todos los días, aunque el ambiente en ese momento no era el mejor y tal vez convenía escapar de La Madriguera unos días.

- De todas formas quizás tus padres no te dejen viajar conmigo. – rió Harry y Ginny le sonrió.

- Bueno… tal vez seamos dos los que nos quedemos en casa… - Dijo Ron con una voz algo apagada y la mirada perdida.

- ¿De qué hablas? Si te mueres por volver a ver a Hermione. – Le dijo Harry sin comprender que le ocurría a Ron.

- Es que… Olvídalo, no lo entenderías. – Dijo saliendo de la habitación aun con la carta en la mano. Harry confundido miró a Ginny quien le devolvió una mirada similar.


End file.
